School's out, Summers in
by ginnamay
Summary: The pokemon crew is on summer vacation at drews rich parent's summer beach house... this could mean trouble. Contains pokeshipping, ikarishipping, breedershipping, contestshipping, and oldrivalshipping .
1. Chapter 1 A Long Drive

A/N: This is Virginia And Savannah! Were cousins and its Virginia's first time writing on fan fiction so no flames….but constructive criticism will be accepted. If you review, we will continue as quickly as possible.

**Chapter 1- A Long Drive**

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Ash exclaimed to misty, overjoyed that he had thought of such an original pickup line. Misty, always with a comeback answered quickly.

"You're a bad flirter, but you try was, much appreciated." Misty laughed uncomfortably, not so use to Ash's Romantic Attention.

"If you were the new burger at McDonalds you would be the Mcgorgeous!" Ash grinned, hoping Misty wouldn't shoot him down this time.

"Although I'd love to continue this pukefest… oh wait No I don't!" Paul snapped, you could almost see the annoyance and irritability oozing from him, like an open sore.

But then again, wouldn't you feel that way if you had been stuck in a car full of, well, of Crazy's? It seemed to him, that the only sensible ones there were Dawn and himself. 'Ah, dawn' He though, thinking the name in a whisper as if he thought that thinking it any louder would let the others see into the bottomless pit that was his mind. A name very fitting for, though he'd never say, the girl that practically signaled the beginning and ending of his day. 'I'd even go as far as the reason I get up in the morning' He contemplated wordlessly.

He then glanced to his side at the girl in question. Her silk like navy hair hung smoothly on her slim fragile frame. Her full lips were slightly parted, a perfect smile attached to her childlike beautiful face.

He stared until she caught in the act. He blushed furiously, and turned away as quickly as possible.

Over with Drew and May, things were, well not going quite as smoothly…

"This is my side of the seat!" May exclaimed, angrily to drew, who for the past twelve or so hours, had been trying to take her seat.

"No it's mine!" Drew argued, just as angry as the former.

Even in a relationship they couldn't go a few minutes without a scuffle or two, But then again, maybe that's why there love was as strong as it was. To put it metaphorically, their love was just like Drew's roses. Beautiful and sweet, but could just as easily bite through your finger. But in their case, the small incision would heal as if the emotional injury had never become.

Six different people, all focused on different things, but they did all agree on one thing. This was going to be a LONG drive.

1


	2. Chapter 2 finally!

_**A/N: Sorry the update took so long….. all the descriptions are on my profile….i own nothing**_

'_thinking'_

"talking"

**Chapter 2- Finally!**

Finally after what seemed to be forever, but in reality only lasted about 3 more hours, they arrived at the beach house.

The house was beautiful. It was bright yellow, with four floors, Two large driveways, and humongous baloneys.(A/n: pic on profile)

"I call the best room" May squealed, running into the large home.

"I don't think so May, I made a chart of where everyone's bedrooms and shared bathrooms will be. Ash and Misty are both on the left wing, Dawn and Paul are on the right wing, and you and I are in the middle." Drew snickered haughtily.

"Oh joy, thanks for putting me with the rapist Drew!" Dawn sighed. Paul looked at her angrily.

"I'm not a rapist Troublesome, but if I was, I wouldn't go near you!" He said snidely. He faced dawn 'if looks could kill' he thought silently to himself.

"Well now that that's done… I'll let everybody settle in." Drew chuckled.

(A/N: I'm lazy, so I'm not going to describe their rooms, just look at the pics on my profile).

-ONE HOUR LATER-

"So, does everyone like their rooms?" Drew asked giddily…well this couldn't be good.

"Heh, heh, yeah drew, they rock!" May smiled, fearing her life.

"Well good, because now that you're all unpacked, we can go swimming! Grab your bathing suits, and meet me at the pool."Drew said.

_**A/n: ooo, cliff hanger! I know it's kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer, and will be coming up soon! **_


	3. Chapter 3Suprise!

A/n: My computer just got fixed!!!!! Its 3am on a school night and I'm typing up this god-forsaken chapter for you all, so comment!!!!!!!

Totally spaced on giving you guy's their ages, so here they are:

May-18

Misty-20

Dawn-17

Leaf-21

Drew-19

Ash-20

Paul-18

Gary-21

"Why are we wearing these?" May sighed uncomfortably. She looked down at her BARELY THERE bathing suit. (A/n: all bathing suits are on my profile)

"Because we all bought them together for a really good deal, and their SUPER cute?" Dawn Questioned. A week before, they had all gone shopping, hoping to catch the boy's attention in their brand new, swimming ready suits.

"Well we might as well go out there before they start getting bored like last time…" Misty shivered. Last time they had kept the boy's waiting, they came back to Drew crying in the corner of the room, Paul sulking (A/n: as normal), and Ash running around, yelling something about the British government.

They girls all walked out of Misty's bathroom warily. Drew had said something about a surprise waiting for them at the pool. After getting lost…twice…they found the sliding glass door to the indoor pool. In there the boy's were having a conversation with none other than…Gary and Leaf! Loud pitched screeches filled the room.

"Leaf!!!" the girls all met in a group hug. Gary looked slightly wounded.

"Hey Gary, what's up? Do you want a hug? Of course you do!" Gary mumbled angrily to himself.

"Hey guys, last one in the pools a rotten egg!" Leaf screamed. She was just about to take off, but Gary held her back.

"And just where do you think your going?" He said.

"Umm…Swimming?" She stated.

"No you're not,"

"And why not?"

"BECAUSE you don't know how to swim!!" he stated, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"I _know_ how to swim," Leaf growled back.

"No, Leaf. You know how to drown. There's a difference." Gary clapped her on the back. Leaf stuck her tongue out at him, and jumper in the water.

"Hey Drew, want to race?" May smiled.

"Sure!" Drew sighed

"Okay you can front stroke, back stroke, or whatever stroke makes you happy."

"I actually prefer a paddle," Drew quipped quickly. He wiggled his eyebrows at May. She gave him a disgusted look.

"Dude, you're freaking me out. Go perv somewhere else." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You know you want me"

"Yeah, to go away…"

Meanwhile, Dawn and Paul were eavesdropping on…just about everyone.

"What are they saying?" Dawn whispered to Paul," you can't read lips, can you?"

"Maybe if you shut the heck up we might hear what their saying!" Paul growled. Stupid woman was torturing him wither annoying comments, and angry glares, and adorable smile, and hot bathing suit….bad Paul! Stop thinking like that!

"Marco…" Misty sighed. She didn't know how Ash had roped here in to playing this stupid, kindergarten game, but she didn't like it…not one bit.

"Polo!" Ash screamed happily. Misty would never find him!

After drying off, everyone met in the living room. They were discussing where Leaf and Gary would sleep, and it wasn't going so well…

"Your feet stink Ash….I refuse to share a room with you, but you can use my foot powder," Gary snickered.

"Ok guy's! that's enough. I do have one spare room with two bed's. If you learn how NOT to act like three year old's, then you and Leaf can both share it." Drew sighed rubbing his temple's. Leaf screamed in agony.

"I can't share a room with him! And I do NOT act like a three year old! You might want to get your memory checked because your having these weird thoughts that obviously aren't true!" Leaf huffed angrily. Couldn't anyone see this from her point of view? Why would they think she would want to share a room with some low life, skirt chasing, perv? He'd probably crawl in to her bed in the middle of the night, and try to rape her.

"Leaf, I think it would be best if you just took the room with him, and notify me with any attempted rape" Drew chuckled. She probably didn't realize she was talking out loud.

"Uggh, fine. Show me where the room is…" Leaf huffed. _'I can't believe I'm going to share a room with Sir Perv-a lot" _Leaf thought angrily.

In one word, the walk to the guest bedroom for leaf was…strange. Gary opened any door in front of her, and let her go in first. He definitely wanted something. She just had to figure out what. And fast.

"So Gary…let's cut to the chase. I don't know why your being all nice and Gentlemen-y, but I don't like it, so please go back to your creepy disgusting self!" Gary raised his eyebrows.

"Wow! Be rude to a woman, you're a horrible person. But be nice to one, and all you get is the third degree! What do you want from me?" Gary snickered. Leaf was about to yell back, but she was stoped by the door leading into the room.

"Well, this is it.." Leaf started. She didn't want to go I yet, because then she would be giving up. And Leaf Green does not give up!!!!

"You going to go in or what?" So much for her plan. She slowly creaked open the door and peeked inside. The room was gorgeous. (A/n: pic of room on profile)

Gary Threw his bag onto the closer bag, then explored the rest of the room. This gave Leaf I perfect opportunity to put her clothes away without him and his nosey self. This was going to be a LONG day….


	4. Chapter 4 sleep woman!

Hey guys, this is Savannah. (Otherwise known as StarPixles8809, so look my profile up because I might contain some awesome stories that you've all favored but you didn't know it was me!!! XD) Ginnamay has written all the chapters so far, so I thought it was my turn...well actually she did write some, but who care's! Please review and tell me if I should continue writing chapters or let Ginnamay do all the work!

CRACK!!! BOOM!!! CRASH!!!!

Dawn stirred slightly in her sleep, breathing ever-so-softly. Even though her mind was only a dark blankness of many stars and purple twilights and then near morning the twilight faded and the sky was painted with the colors of peach, plum and lavender, orange, and silver as the sun's golden rays licked the dew crested Earth, Paul laid awake, thinking of everything about….her.

'_Stop this, Paul; you're better than that foolish girl!'_ But as soon as he finally got her out of his mind, she always tended to boomerang back, flashing that million dollar smile. He sighed heavily as the thunder continued to roar and lightning flashed. He winced at the loudest roar of thunder yet as the wind continued to howl. And then, in the quietness of when the thunder is switching to lightning, he heard her.

"Paul? I can't sleep." Dawn whimpered. Her teary eyed face shown beautifully in the moonlight. He wondered how this angel found her way to his room.

"Ugh. Come here troublesome," He patted the spot in bed next to him, "Guess you can sleep with me just this once." She smiled slightly, jumped in the bed, and snuggled closer to him.

"Ever since I was a little baby, I've been scared of thunderstorms……my Dad died in one." Dawn admitted sadly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Paul could say no more, not use to this sudden flood of emotion.

"I guess its okay. I can't really remember it all that much….but ever since then…I've been afraid that I would have the same fate…." She let more tears flood out of her eyes as she tried to wipe them away before Paul saw. Paul was stunned. What could he do to comfort this tearful angle? He wrapped his hands around hers and pulled her up gently. He wanted to say "Stop crying, you're salty tears are ruining my pillows." But, something stopped him this time. He took one look into those beautiful and sad sapphire blue eyes and took one of his hands off of hers. Gently, he took his thumb and wiped away one last silver tear. He didn't need words to express his love for her. But one sentence he did need.

"Please stop crying." He begged softly.

Dawn sniffled and nodded. Paul wasn't all that bad. She couldn't believe how kind he was being right now. She couldn't understand why her heart beated faster every time she looked at him.

"Okay." She nodded, smiling weakly. "Nighty Night. Don't let whatever bugs that are in your bed bite."

"The only bugs that are in here are the bugs that crawled in as soon as you touched the bed." Paul chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Gary, get back into your bed." Leaf grumbled, chucking a pillow at her attacker.

"I am in my bed." Gary snickered.

"So you sleep on the floor now?"

"You wish it was just the floor."

"No, I wish you slept in the cellar."

"Hardy har har."

"Go to bed!" Leaf yelled, but the roar of thunder blocked it out.

"You'll never find me." Gary said mysteriously.

"Go to bed!" Leaf hissed.

Thunder roared again. Gary yelped.

"Shut up, baby, and go to sleep." Leaf muttered, lying back down.

"But I'm scared!" Gary cooed.

"Fine. You can sleep with me if you promise not to touch me, hurt me, or violate me in any way."

"I may not be Fred Flintstone. But I can sure make your bed rock!" Gary whispered, chuckling darkly.

"Okay, get OUT!!!!!" Leaf screamed.

"Sorry, sorry." Gary mumbled, glaring at her. "Just trying to add humor to your time of need."

"_My_ time of need?!" Leaf snarled.

"Yes. Your time of needing _me_!" Gary laughed snidely.

"The only time of need I have right now is the need of you getting out and moving far, FAR, away."

"Hardy har har."

"Just go to sleep, and you know my rules."

"Yes Captain No-Touch."

* * *

"Ugh." Misty grunted, fumbling with the gate. "Why can't I do this?"

"It's pretty sad that you don't know how to open a baby gate by now." Ash yawned, getting up from his bed and walking over to the gate.

"It's pretty sad that you keep one up to keep 'the monsters' out." Misty shot back.

"It's pretty cool that it does work against the biggest monster of all."

"Who me?"

"No dip, Sherlock."

Misty stuck her tongue out at Ash, entering the room. But then, he screamed, "Aw, monster!" And shut and locked the baby gate quickly curling up into a ball on the floor.

"Relax, Ash. It's just Drew." Misty rolled her eyes.

"And more of the reason to be afraid! Stay beck, you fiend!" Ash squealed.

"I just wanted to come in because I know you have one of those giant blow up beach floaties that I can sleep on." Drew grumbled.

"Why do you need it?" Ash popped up from his fetal position the floor, clearly interested.

"May's in my bed."

"Why don't you just go sleep in hers?" Misty suggested.

"Ew! Cooties!" Drew gagged.

"Who you calling a cootie queen, you lint licker?!" May was suddenly behind him.

"I'm insulted." Drew turned to her, shaking his head. "Me a link licker? Ha! I laugh."

"I'm insulted." May echoed. "Me a cootie queen? Ha ha ha. I laugh."

"I'm insulted listening to you two. Go back to bed." Misty argued.

"Fine. Don't get to comfortable like the others here, though." Drew wiggled his eyebrows.

"How many times do I have to tell you, GO PERV SOMEWERE ELSE!!!!!!!" May screamed angrily. Seething, they left loudly. It was amazing they didn't wake up anyone else. Well they probably did….but who cares?


	5. Chapter 6 Oh crap

Hey! It's Savannah! Writing another Chapter with Virginia! Because? There are no becauses! I rock ur sock! Okay, I'll stop talking to myself now and get on with this chapter!

"I don't think anyone should go in there for a while." Ash held his nose; eyes squeezed shut, as he tip toed out of the bathroom. The girls all looked at each other, then screaming in harmony, "EEWWWW!!!!"

"Morning, Paul." Dawn whispered as he finally had emerged from his slumber cave and downstairs to get a cup of coffee. She hugged him briefly, hoping no one had seen. Paul blushed madly, but shrugged it off with a yawn.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." He muttered, heading over to the death toilet.

"Paul, I wouldn't-" Dawn, May, Leaf, and Misty all started. Ash kept himself facing the coffee machine.

"Relax. It's just the bathroom." Paul rolled his eyes. He was back to his old, mean, and stoic self.

Dawn shook her head sadly, plugging her ears.

"Ash, I would RUN AWAY." Misty insisted.

"WHAT THE-?!?!?!?!" Paul gagged. He started coughing madly. "Someone needs to learn how to flush! It's either something is dying in there, it's the stench of Drew's hair products, or Ash made a serious nono!!!!" Paul screamed. He followed this up with a string of colorful words of his choice and creation.

"I better go." Ash started heading quickly for the door, but Paul grabbed his shirt.

"Four. Words." Paul held up four fingers. "_Learn. How. To. Flush!!!!" _Paul shook his head, turning Ash around and picking him up by his collar. "Well, Ash. Did you save that just for me?"

"W-W-what can I say? It was a masterpiece." Ash bit his lip, squeaking out, "_Don't hurt me."_

"Me? Hurt you? No, my stinky little friend. I have a better idea." He led Ash out a sliding glass door and outside.

"I'm insulted." Drew pouted. "My hair products do _not_ smell. Why would I use them then?"

"Drew, if I told you chicken fat could make your hair fluffy and silky, you would use that too."

"Wait, it does? Let me go check in the fridge to see if we have any chicken!" Drew skipped happily off to another room where a fridge was held.

"Drew I wouldn't-Nah. It's not worth it." May shook her head, laughing and getting a cup of coffee.

"Oh no!!!" Ash screamed in agony. "Not that! Never! No no no-oh no! Not-"

"Hey hon!" A gay voice screeched.

"HARLEY?!?!?!?" Everyone gasped.


	6. Chapter 7 RANDOM!

A/N: Savanna and Virginia!!!!!!!! We just LOVE to update!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Some of the quotes are from a website….but only like two…..

* * *

"Drew, I have this buzzing in my head, and it's been there for two weeks." May groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Must be that bomb I implanted in your head in case you ever leave me." Drew smirked, rapping his arm around his girl's shoulders.

"Ha ha." May snapped sharply, glaring at him.

"Dang. I coudda swore that I implanted that bomb." Harley patted his chin with his finger. "But did you know teddy bears and toy robots are mortal enemies?"

"Really? Since when?" Leaf questioned, confusion crippling her face.

"It's been quite a few years now." Harley nodded as he spoke, as if he knew all. "Oh, alas, who is this?" Harley skipped over to Gary, and took his hand.

"I'm Gary." Gary said uncomfortably. He wasn't use to holding such feminine hands on a guy.

"Don't worry, Gary. You'll get use to holding his type of hand." Drew laughed. Harley ignored his comment.

"I'm Harley, but of course you know that by now!" Harley giggled. He let go of Gary's hand, running to Leaf.

"And you must be Leaf, Gary's girlfriend! Of course you are! Don't even speak, sweet pea. I know all." Harley grinned. He plopped down onto the couch leaving Leaf confused and stunned.

"So, Harley. When and how did you get here?" Dawn asked.

"I teleported using my sparkly pink ninja skizzles." Harley replied simply. "I found Ash and Paul outside as Paul was just about to-I shouldn't say. It would shame Ash."

"Shame?" Dawn mouthed, all confused, to a smirking Paul.

"I don't care if it shames Ash, but what I was about to do is nothing I can tell. It would just violate you all. But, with Ash here squealing like a baby, it sounded as if this gay wad was his punishment." Paul laughed. His laughter was new to everyone, for they stared in amazement.

"Did Paul just laugh?"

"I'm amazed!"

"You got that right?"

"What, is it illegal for me to laugh?" Paul shook his head. "Fine. If it makes you happy, I'll go back to a mean monotone."

"Anyways.......Harley's here and he needs a room. So…I think he can sleep on the futon in Drew's room!" Ash said quickly.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Drew screeched. "Now I feel violated in all places! Can't I call Queer Eye for the Straight Guy to give you a makeover first so I won't recognize you?!?!?"

"What could they possibly change? I'm completely _FABULOUS_." Harley squealed happily.

"Uhh can't Harley and Paul share a room together? Their hair buddy's after all!" Drew replied nervously. Paul's mouth fell in shock.

"Umm no thanks can't dawn just shame me with one of those knowing looks she has?" Dawn blushed at Paul's comment.

"Heh, heh…yeah…..Hey guys! Let's go to the club tonight!" May giggled happily. RANDOM. Everyone nodded in agreement. She would have to call Brock and Suzie, because this would be one heck of a party!


	7. Chapter 8 Getting ready

Hey, guys it's Savannah & Virginia again! Have you wanted to see some stuff happen in this story that hasn't happened yet? Well, send us a review and we'll try to put it in! We'll dedicate that chapter to _**YOU!!!! **_ How exiting is that?

Virginia- I thinks that's pretty exciting.

Savannah- I thinks yous are right.

Virginia- I thinks wez outta invest in a grammar dictonaryz.

Savannah- Well I think we should continue on with the chapter! We're keeping our fans waiting!

Virginia- Me and Savannah are serious about dedicating that chapter to you if you send a review in and we think it's got the right stuff! (Any of my fans will make it in!)

Savannah- Don't you mean _our _fans? And I'm not meaning yours that hangs on your ceiling.

Virginia- No, I mean _mine! _And in that review mention if you're a Savannah fan:D or a Virginia fan:3, k?

Savannah- Oh yea? I bet I can get more fans than you can!

Virginia- I bet Paul agrees with me! Right Paul?

Paul- Err……is there any more choices?

Savannah- Yeppers, that's me!

Paul- Err………is there a third option?

Dawn- There's me! * giggles *

Paul- You know what, I choose Gavin.

Dawn, Virginia & Savannah sweat drop while palm slap their foreheads

Gavin-Don't bring me into this; Virginia won't talk to me for days.

Virginia- I trained him well.

Savannah- Why don't you go run along back to summer school? We all agree you will fail.

Virginia- Don't forget you're iPod this time! I still can't get Doing your Mom by Fatty Spins outta my head!

Dawn- Why don't we get back to the story?

Savannah- Yea, we better. May's gonna get lonely.

Drew- Not anymore! We're in a hot tub!

Ash- Yea, they're being all weird and lovey-dovey, and me and my popsicle are creeped out.

Misty- You got that right.

Savannah- He hee……yea…..umm, let's get back to the story now! Don't forget to review and write in either Savannah:D as ur fave or Virginia:3 as ur fave!

DISCLAMER- we own nothing!

" Dawn?!?!?!? You have the CUTEST outfits!" Harley squealed, begging on the floor, trying to crawl to the closet. Dawn stood victorious on his back.

"Umm, no. Go away." Dawn rubbed her temples, eyes closed.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease-" Paul grabbed Harley by his collar and raised him in the air, growling, _"She said no, so now SHUT UP!" _

"Are you okay, Paul? It was as if the devil had possessed you for a minute there. Want me to buy you therapy lessons?" Dawn said, shocked.

"Don't spend your money on me, troublesome. Save your money for unicorn rides or whatever it is girls spend money on." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Dawn, hon, as you'll find out in life is that Paul _is _the devil." Harley sighed, rolling his eyes. Paul grunted, punching his fists into his pocket, storming out of the room.

Well, like always, nothing was going smoothly for Drew and May.

"Drew, you can't where that! It smells like dinosaurs!" May whined. "You look sooooo much better in a tie!"

"This is a club, May. Everything is going to smell like dinosaurs from all those sweaty people dancing." Drew shook his head, going back into the closet to search for something that would please his girlfriend.

"Should I shave?" Drew asked, rubbing his chin.

"There's nothing there, baldy." May laughed.

"See, this is why I won't let you have nice things because you won't let me grow amazing facial hair." Drew huffed.

"Oh, get back to clothing, pony boy."

Let's check on Ash and Misty, shall we?

"Come here, Ketchup." Ash beckoned.

"Since when can you call me Ketchup?" Misty asked, coming over to him and twirling.

"Because you said I could last night, Ketchup."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. Think back, Ketchup."

With that short check in on Ash and Misty (just short enough to make sure Ash hadn't-well, done any retard things to put his girlfriend in peril), let's swoop in and peek in on Gary and Leaf.

"Who loves you?" Gary swooned to Leaf.

"Barney. Now go away, and stop trying to look down my shirt." Leaf snapped.

"Ouch. I am no t looking down your shirt. Anyways, WHO IS THIS BARNEY GUY?!?"

"Yes, you are, Gary. Every time you 'stretch'. And Barney? Big purple dinosaur. You couldn't miss him."

"I'm competing with a purple dinosaur?!?!?"

"Trust me. It's not that much of a competition."

"Few……"

"You got nothing on Barney." Leaf raised her eyebrows, trying to hold in laughter.

"When I see this Barney guy I'm gonna-"

OKAY, skipping over Gary's many colorful words. Please click in next time! And next time is 'What Can Go Wrong at a Party?' a LOT my friends and fans. A LOT.

Remember to review! And vote for Savannah:D

Virginia- _**No, vote for**_-

Virginia's yelling is drowned in Savannah's laughter. Savannah winks, waving quickly.


	8. Chapter 9 I got you babe

**Hey! This is Savannah and Virginia again! Ready for the next chapter? We decided to put Brock and Suzie in another chapter. Song titles are at the bottom. PS: Virginia typed it all ;P for reallz**

**Everyone- YEAH!!!! **

** So far, no one has sent in any ideas for the gang to do! C'mon guys, you get a WHOLE chapter donated to YOU, our precious fans!!! **

**Ash- C'mon, guys. We can't be that bad. **

**Gary- the only one they think is bad is you, Ashy-boy. **

**Ash- Why I outta- **

**Savannah- OKAY let's get on with the story! **

**Everyone- YEAH! **

"Help. Me. Stab. Harley." Dawn turned to Paul, gritting her teeth, and locking her jaw.

"Don't worry. I'll help." Drew smirked. "I've been itching to do that all my life."

"But he's wearing my favorite shirt!!!!" Dawn groaned.

"And I look hott in it!!!!" Harley squealed.

"Paul…….!" Dawn fluttered her eyes and pouted her lip at him. "Kill him for meh, kay?"

Paul's Face wavered for a second, before he turned toward Harley with a menacing glare. "Harley, that shirt makes you look fat…"

"Really? Aww…….I guess I'll have to borrow one of your shirts. Will they make me look curvy?" Harley questioned hopefully.

"Sorry, I wear all black." Paul acquired.

"It's okay. I'll wear some of Mayzes clothes!" Harley giggled, skipping off happily.

"What a weirdo." Paul rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Hey May-Nah. I'll let her find out on her own. It's the least I can do for her tricking me into putting chicken fat into my hair." Drew shrugged.

"How can someone trick you into putting chicken fat into your hair?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Many ways, my friend. Many ways indeed." Drew shook his head sadly, and leaned back against the wall. "When can we leave for the club? We're gonna be late."

"The later the better." Paul muttered.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Paul. It will be _fun!"_ Dawn exclaimed, a wide grin gracing her lips. She grabbed onto him and shook him as she tried to get him to sway with her.

"Yeah. Sure. Why don't you let go of me and stop being such a troublesome brat." Paul sighed, grabbing her under her arms and lifting her off him gently.

"Okay, I'm ready." May giggled, rocketing down the stairs.

"So…..you had no trouble with Harley?" Drew hinted.

"Not at all. He liked you're shirts better." May sang.

"What?!?!? No! Now I'm gonna get Harley cooties!!!" Drew cried.

"Ready to leave? Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow you're shirt, Drewsy." Harley chatted.

"You know what, Harley? You can keep my shirt." Drew said, clearly disgusted.

"Aww, thanks hon! This calls for a celebration of May and Drew cookies!" Harley chirped in a sing-song voice, pulling out a basket of cookies out of nowhere.

"WHAT?! NO-"Drew and May tried, collapsing onto the floor as they lunged for the basket as Harley pulled it out of their reach.

"I made these of them getting married!" Harley squealed happily, pulling out a Drew cookie of him in a tux and one of May in a wedding dress. He put them together and made smooching noises with the occasional, "I love you!" "I love you too!" "Now kiss me more!"

"Is anyone else weirded out?" Leaf gagged. Everyone but Paul raised their hand.

"Harley, you should make me some of those!" Paul yipped, rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"NO!!!" May and Drew screamed, grabbing the cookies and gobbling them down.

"EEWWWWW!!!!! THEY ATE EACH OTHER!!!!!" Harley shrieked, running out of the house. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Well now that he's gone, we can go!" Dawn said excitedly. Everyone agreed and they headed off.

_______________________________(At the club) _______________________________

In the club, neon lights flashed rapidly. There were four big podiums, full of different types of alcohol, and I dance floor with a light up floor. A karaoke machine stood by its self, probably because people were too afraid to sing in front of the large crowd. But our characters aren't just anybody.

"Ohh! Let's do karaoke first!" May yelled excitedly. Everyone nodded there head's excitedly."Ok….who wants' to go first?" Suddenly everyone was quiet. A chorus of 'not it's' filled the group. All of a sudden, Paul raised his hand. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Paul? Are you sure?" Dawn wavered. Paul shot her a glare.

"Are you questioning my Badassery?" He smirked. As he passed her to get to the karaoke machine, he whispered to her. "By the way troublesome, this one's for you". Dawn's mouth dropped in shock. She watched him walk to the Dj to tell him the song he would sing. She couldn't wait.

The music started with a tune that was not familiar to her. But his voice was beautiful. More amazing then she could ever imagine.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _[x3]___

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you.

He sang the song with so much emotion, Dawn could not believe that the voice belonged to the same boy who, just a few minutes ago called her Troublesome. The whole song he looked at her beautiful face, hoping he didn't look like a complete fool.

When he got off stage, he was pushed to the floor by Dawn's bear hug. "Did-Did you mean it?" Dawn whispered in his ear. He amazed her again by smiling softly, and nodding his head.

"Would I lie to you Dawn?" He responded. Dawn widened her eyes.

"You….You called me Dawn!" Dawn smiled and with that, she lunged down, and kissed him fully on the lips. It was a new sensation for her, not kissing, but the spark that tingled her lips when hers met his. He pulled away and sighed softly. "Well I guess it's safe to say that this song is for you."

She practically floated to the Dj's booth, and muttered a song that was all too familiar to her. When the music started her voice rang out in waves around the club. Everybody stopped what they were doing, just to see where the beautiful melody was coming from.

_You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small_

But I see your true colors  
Shining' through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy,  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors,  
True colors, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Ah ah ah

Spoken: Can't remember when I last saw you laugh

If this world makes you crazy  
You've taken all you can bear  
You call me up (call me up)  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through ( I see them shining through)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you (that's why I love you)  
So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
I see your true colors are shining through (yeah)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors  
Are beautiful, Like a rainbow

As Dawn finished, it felt like her and Paul were the only people in the room. She got down from the stage, and they walked had and hand toward the group, who could not believe what the just witnessed, and thought that nobody would believe that this just happened. It was a good thing that Gary captured it all on his videophone.

"Umm…I guess I'll go next, even though there's NOWAY I could beat that performance. And I guess you guys know already, that this songs for May." Drew smiled at May knowingly.

When the song first started, May knew exactly what he was singing, there song. The song they first danced to together. His voice, unlike Paul's was, rough, but still equally as beautiful.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
the more I get of you,  
the stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
my power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

At the end of the song, May and Drew stared at each other, as if they knew what the other was thinking. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, there stare was a promise. The biggest Promise of all. That they would love each other, till the end of time **(A/N: I know I'm cheesy peoplez!). **

"Well I guess that's my cue guys." May skipped over to the booth happily, but not before giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

May confidently started, she of course, was a wonderful singer also, because who would wanna read about bad singers. Not you? Didn't think so.

_Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed_

Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed  
that with the sun's love  
in the spring  
becomes the rose

At the end of the song, the love birds stood in a tight hug, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Suddenly Ash cleared his throat. He was at the microphone stand

"Um…Misty? I thought since, everyone else is having there Lovey Dovey moment, I would, um...Sing you a song. So, please don't kill me." He chuckled softly. The music started, and sounded sort of punkish, but Ash's voice somehow seemed to flow with the tune.

_She's got tattoos, and piercings  
She likes Minor Threat she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's a hot girl  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment_

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's angry at the world

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

And everywhere we go, she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay  
'Cuz I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me  
Yeah

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's taking on the world

I said

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

She wants a riot, she wants a riot

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh  
Don't yah know that all I really want is you  
I got it all and all I really want is you

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

Emergency call 911  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

Misty laughed at the silliness of Ash's song, and pulled him into a bear hug. "Your such a noob….but you're my noob" Misty chuckled. She then said she was going to sing, and jogged up to the station. The music started bubbly, and Ash smiled at the familiar lyrics.

_don__'__t want another heartbreak  
I don__'__t need another turn to cry  
I don__'__t want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

It_'__s the way you love me  
It__'__s a feeling like this  
It__'__s centrifugal motion  
It__'__s perpetual bliss_

It_'__s that pivotal moment  
It__'__s impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss_

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I_'__m forever yours_

It'_s__ the way you love me  
It'__s__ a feeling like this  
It__'__s centrifugal motion  
It__'__s perpetual bliss_

It_'__s that pivotal moment  
It__'__s unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss_

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let_s__ let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying_

It_'__s the way you love me  
It__'__s a feeling like this  
It__'__s centrifugal motion  
It__'__s perpetual bliss_

It_'__s that pivotal moment  
It__'__s subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It__'__s Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss_

When she finished, Ash was beaming with joy. The girl of his dream's pretty much just told him she loves him! She walked over, and pulled him into a hug. He was going to kiss her sweetly on the cheek, but she moved just in time for their lips to brush. A few seconds later, they pulled away shyly. Gary laughed heartily.

"Go Ashy-boy," He chuckled, "Well leaf, since are the only one's here not having eye sex, I guess I'll sing for you!"

He took of towards the booth in a rage of giggles. When Leaf first heard the song, she blushed profusely. "He wouldn't-"but he did.

_I've been really trying', baby  
Trying' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon  
Let's get it on  
Ah, baby, let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on  
We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give  
Understand me, sugar  
Since we've to be here  
Let's live  
I love you  
There's nothing wrong with me  
Loving you, baby no no  
And giving yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true  
Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be  
I'm asking you baby to get it on with me  
I ain't gonna worry  
I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby  
So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby  
Stop beating' 'round the bush  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
You know what I'm talking' 'bout  
C'mon, baby  
Let your love come out  
If you believe in love  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on, baby  
This minute, oh yeah  
Let's get it on  
Please, let's get it on  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby  
Stop beating' 'round the bush  
Oh, gonna get it on  
Threaten' you, baby  
I wanna get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves yah  
Let me groove yah good  
Let your come down  
Oh, get it on  
C'mon, baby  
Do you know the meaning?  
I've been sanctified  
Girl, you give me good feeling_

When he ended, the club was filled with catcalls, and a red faced Leaf. He walked toward her smiling. She was glaring angrily at him. He then chose to speak.

""That's your unhappy face. I see that face a lot." He stated, laughing. She play hit him.

"You're lucky I like you, because if I didn't, you'd be dead." Leaf said mockingly. Gary's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Did…..did you just say you like me?" He questioned. But it was too late. She was already at the karaoke booth. He laughed at her choice of song, but it seemed to fit her voice perfectly.

_How glad the many millions  
Of Toms and Dicks and Williams  
Would be  
To capture me_

But you had such persistence  
You wore down my resistance  
I fell  
And it was swell

You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo  
How I won you I will never never know  
It's not that you're attractive  
But oh my heart grew active  
When you came into view

I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh  
I never had the least notion  
That I could fall with so much emotion

Could you coo  
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share  
The world will pardon my mush  
Cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you

Could you coo  
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share  
The world will pardon my mush  
Cause I have got a crush,  
My baby, on you

Leaf finished the song with a cheeky wink. Gary….was having a mild heart attack.

________________________________(A few hours later)______________________________________

"Paul? You're so shexy." Gary slurred swaying back and forth. Paul was getting a LITTLE freaked out. So far Gary had professed his love for him, eaten a deep fried pig foot, and made out with the floor. Leaf, who was equally intoxicated had thrown herself on the floor and sang old sonny and Cher songs. He would never get I got you babe out of his mind.

"Um, maybe we should go…." Dawn stuttered. She had slobber on her shoulder from Leafs ever leaking faucet of a mouth. Everyone agreed and they headed toward the car. While in the car, Paul was speeded a little bit. Suddenly the cops pulled them over.

"Oh crap. Leaf! Gary! Keep your mouths shut!" Paul threatened. Leaf and Gary giggled while pulling their finger's over there mouth, as if they were zipping up a zipper.

A police man walked to the car motioning for Paul to roll down the window. "Excuse me Sir, but do you know why I pulled you over?" He questioned.

"Yes sir. I was speeding sir." Paul answered. The police man looked at the strange people in the car. Gary giggled.

"Hey! You should check the glove box!" Gary fell over laughing. Paul's banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Oh, God……" Paul squeaked

* * *

Bet you guys can't guess what was in the glove box of Paul's car! I'll give you a hint: It's NOT illegal.

Songs:

Dawn- **Glee- True Colors**

Paul- **Hoobastank The Reason**

Drew- **Kiss From A Rose-Seal**

May- **The Rose - Bette Midler**

Ash- **Riot Girl-Good Charlotte**

Misty- **Faith hill this kiss**

Gary- **Let´s Get It On - Marvin Gaye**

Leaf- **Linda Ronstadt - I've Got a Crush on You**


	9. Chapter 10

"Uggh. Just- just open it." Paul mumbled into the steering wheel. Dawn's face started to get red. Really, red. The nameless police officer opened the glove box to find…..

"Paul….when did you find the time to make condom balloon animals?" Misty blinked. Dawn's face suddenly formed a glare.

"YOU PUT THEM IN THERE!" she screamed. Paul chuckled slightly. Dawn looked like she was about to kill him.

"Well yah see, umm….remember when you guys were all sleeping? Well Dawn and I got bored, so we were looking through your bags, and Gary had a bag filled with nothing but condoms, so we decided to make balloon animals to pass the time…" Paul said sheepishly.

"You looked through our bags! .....wait, why does Gary have a bag of condoms?"May asked confused. Drew chuckled loudly.

"Well may, when a man and a woman love each other VERY much-"But Drew was stopped my May's fist.

"I KNOW that story! I would just like to know why Gary brought so many." Gary started laughing loudly.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry." Gary snickered. Everyone in the car laughed at Paul when he replied

"I don't think you need to use a condom if you're the only one participating Gary…" Gary looked at him angrily, and scoffed. They were pulled out of there laughing trance by a throat clearing. Everybody turned to see the amused face of their police officer.

"Um, folks? If there's nothing illegal here, you can all go home." Everyone sighed gratefully. Misty was the first to speak.

"Let's just get outta this place." They all agreed, and sped off to the lone beach house, hoping for some normality.

___________________________ (At the house in the morning) _____________________________

"Uggh… can somebody please explain why I woke up naked, floating in the pool…." Leaf grumbled, trying to make her head stop pounding from last night's…..drinking activities. Everyone on snickered when Gary ran in yelling something about missing it….

_**Sorry it's so short; I didn't have a lot of time this week. My Uncle just died so I was gone all spring break. I didn't wanna leave you guy's in suspense for too long though, lol.**_


	10. Chapter 11 WHAT!

_Savannah- Hey 'yall, Savannah here and Virginia and I wrote this one...this one gets pretty crazy so hold onto your underpants!  
Virginia- Underpants? What if they're not wearing underpants?  
Savannah- I guess they'll just have to depend on their Depends!  
Gary & Leaf- Ewww...  
Ash- Cool!  
Misty, May, Drew, Dawn & Paul- Awkward...  
Virginia- Let's get on with the story!  
Savannah- but, just to warn you, in this chapter the special word is awkward! And who ever reviews first to this chapter with a paragraph with at least five reasons and examples why they think this chapter was awkward, we will have Harley bake you some of his famous May and Drewsy cookies!  
May- Um...I'd rather not.  
Drew- Does he have too?_

"Paul, I don't get why you always have to be a grouch." Dawn pouted, bottom lip jutting out as she gave him a dejected look.  
"Why do you always have to be peppy, Troublesome?" Paul laughed as if what he said was some unknown joke (and with Paul being Paul, it probably was).  
"Anyways, I was hoping we could go down town today, you know, go do some shopping get some smoothies, just hang out." Dawn shook Paul off, turning to May and Drew.  
"That sounds excellent. I say we take my Lamborghini." Drew grinned.  
"But yours only fits five people." May pointed out.  
"We can make the rest walk." Drew wiggled his eyebrows at May and Gary joined in saying, "Me and Leaf call the back seat! Are the windows tinted?"  
"I think I'll walk, thank you." Leaf put a finger in her mouth, pretending to puke. "Anyways, I have something's to pick up." Leaf showed a paper to Dawn.  
"Whoa. Why do you need those? Did Gary-" Dawn whispered.  
"No he didn't! But I'll never know if the creeper raped me in my sleep." Leaf whispered back.  
"Um...Awkward..." Dawn trailed off, backing away slowly.  
"Hey! I'm missing my toothbrush!" Ash shouted from the top of the stairs. Everyone glanced up. There, Ash stood in a yellow banana suit.  
"Looks like Ash finally joined the banana boat." May huffed, trying to stifle her laughter. Paul and Drew were snickering in the background.  
"Ash has always been on the banana boat, May." Dawn pointed out, rolling her eyes.  
"It's not my fault I had a dream last night that I was a giant banana in a banana split and a giant me was eating it!" Ash whined. "And then I woke up in the pool floating in a giant floating bowl and found out that I had become a banana...But that's not the point! I'm missing my toothbrush!"  
"Ash, I can explain," Drew laughed. Paul and Drew were rolling on the floor with laughter. "You see...we did all that stuff to you."  
"And you stole my toothbrush?" Ash questioned, his voice going up an octave.  
"That we didn't do." Paul said.  
"Just look around, Ash. I'm sure trying to find a pink Crayola crayon toothbrush won't be that hard to find. And since when did you take interest in brushing your teeth?" Misty told him, only causing the boys to laugh harder.  
"Oh hardy har har." Ash mocked sarcastically. "Shut up."  
"Can we just...uh...Leave now?" Dawn begged Paul.  
"Wait...since when and why does Ash have a pink Crayola crayon toothbrush?" Leaf asked, "Is he gay?"  
"I'm dating a gay person?" Misty shrieked shrilly.  
"Um...no." Ash made a face.  
"Um...awkward..." May backed off slowly and out the door.

_  
sometime later in the middle of town...  
_

"Let's stop in the pet store!" Dawn squealed, "Aww! Look at the little puppies!" Dawn bolted into the pet store, squealing.  
"I guess we should go in there." Drew rolled his eyes, leading the rest of the gang into the pet store. Ash watched the fish bubble and swim around with pure delight, Misty, Leaf and, May cooed over the puppies and kittens, making sure to hold each one, Drew watched the birds, gerbils, and other cute, fluffy, rodents, while Paul laughed mischievously, watching large snakes swallow dead animals and eggs.  
"Did you guys find Dawn?" Paul asked the girls after the snakes were done eating the little animals.  
"I believe not." Leaf said, snuggling a baby toy poodle. "May? Misty? Did you see here?"  
"Nope." Both of them chimed, snuggling tabby kittens. Drew waltzed over to them, a bird perched on his shoulder and a cage in his hand with cartons full of bird food and a watering dish.  
"I bought a trained cockatoo! Listen!" He turned to the cockatoo, letting it perch on his finger. "G'day, Mate!"  
"Hello. G'day mate. G'day." The cockatoo squabbled.  
"That's going to get annoying awful fast." Paul palm thumped his forehead.  
"And I bought a fish! Lookit-his eyes are little lines! I'm going to name him Brock!" Ash squealed, holding up a colorful fish of some sort in a little bag filled with water and another bag with fish bowl decorations and feed.  
"Paul! Paul!" Dawn came screaming around a corner of a rack of leashed and collars. In her arms, she cradled a Jack Russell Terrier Puppy! "I bought him! He's mine!"  
"WHAT?" Paul yelled. "You got that mangy mutt?"  
Dawn covered the puppy's ears, hissing, "Shh! He has feelings too! His name is Narrow and I bought him a leash and collar and a little blankie to snuggle with and-"  
"Where'd you get the money to buy that thing?" Paul exclaimed.  
"Well, let's just say Drew and I had a bet of some-sort and he lost.' Dawn grinned wickedly at Drew.  
"I was this close to winning too!" Drew whined, showing a minute figure with his fingers.  
"But I still won! And I bought Narrow with some of the money." Dawn added happily.  
"Some of the money?" Paul gasped.  
Dawn smiled evilly, nodding again. "Only a small portion. This pup was only $250, and subtract that from $1000..."  
"$1000? I-I-I'm not even going there. All I know is we are NOT keeping the puppy." Paul growled.  
"Aww! Look how adorable he is!" Misty, May, and Leaf squeaked, setting down the puppy and kittens and rushing over to see Narrow and to pet his white fur with orange spots here and there. One of the orange spots patched over his right eyes, giving him and extra twinkle of cuteness.  
"I'm keeping him whether you like it or not! I bought him!" Dawn snarled. The puppy whimpered. "Aww, I'm sorry baby..." She nuzzled the puppy, letting it briefly lick her nose.  
"He's got that puppy smell too!" Misty added.  
"Fine fine FINE. We can keep it." Paul groaned. The girls squealed, Dawn putting a blue little collar on it and attacking its blue leash.  
"Now I just have to give it tags!" Dawn grinned, setting Narrow down and they exited the pet shop, Paul sulking all the way to Groovy Smoothie (a/n: What? Only thought ICarly had the Groovy Smoothie?)

Sometime later back at the beach house...

"Pretty hectic day, huh?" Drew asked May as they stood alone on one of the many balconies at the beach house.  
"You got that right." May nodded with a smile.  
"I love watching the sunset. It's like watching the day roll over you and prepare you for the next." Drew added. As the waves crashed onto shore, the sun was low in the sky. The sky was painted in a rich pink, red, peach, and lavender. Faint orange circled the setting sun in a ring. May sighed. She loved this sight too.  
"You know what May? I think we should get married." Drew said suddenly.  
"Excuse me?" May gasped.  
"We should get married."  
"What?"  
"May, I'm being serious! May..." Drew took her hand, taking out a little ring box and kneeling to the ground, "I love you." Drew opened the black velvet box, exposing a circle platinum ring with a heart shaped diamond. "May...?" May blushed furiously, "Although we may not always get along, and that is because you are a complete idiot, you are my idiot. And without you, I am nothing. May, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! May...Will you marry me?"  
May gasped, too stunned to say anything.

_Virginia- Cliffhanger!_

_Gary-Yeah….I think my birdie wants to say something_

_Birdie (now dubbed Twinkie)-*Misty's fat squawk*_

_Misty-Grr…_

_Gary-heheh...Uh, Birds say the strangest things…Ooh gawd…no, no….NOT THE FACE!_

_Savannah- Heh…..um…time to go…._


	11. Chapter 12 Promises and New Outlooks

A/N:

Virginia- Hey everybody!

Savannah-We have a surprise!

Virginia- Ready?

Savannah- 1

Virginia- 2

Savannah-3!

Paul- Oh God.

Dawn- Paul….

Paul- Troublesome….

Drew- Stop you're pouting.

Paul-…I don't pout…

Savannah- ANYWAYS…oh dang Paul, you made me forget the surprise.

Virginia- Let's just get on with the story. This author's note is getting too long.

Savannah- LAST TIME: We left off with Drew purposing to May! Go contest shipping! Down with cookie shipping! (Sorry cookie fans, it was just never meant to be)

Harley- Oh darn.

Virginia- You have Solidad.

Solidad- Not for long…

Savannah- We left you with a suspenseful cliffhanger of May looking down, gaping at Drew. Let's get back to the action, the laughs, Ash's problems, and some romance!

Ash- I don't have problems…just issues…

Virginia & Savannah- Oh! We remembered the surprise! It's-

May gasped.

May looked into Drew's pleading eyes, watching as a smirk formed on his soft lips.

"Drew of course I-"

"Just kidding, May."

"I…WHAT?"

"Gotcha! It's just a fake. All I really wanted to give you was this promise ring." Drew chucked the fake diamond ring over his shoulder, and pulled out a silver ring with a small ruby at the top. He slipped it on May's finger, May staring at it in awe. The word 'promise me' circled the ring. Drew got up.

"Don't cry May, the 'wedding ring' was only polished plastic."

"Drew you're…you're such a butt munch." May whispered, her full attention focused on the shiny ring on her finger.

"Huh…don't think I've ever been called that before…hey, May…May don't cry. You don't have to take it-"

May silenced him with a kiss. As soon as they were done kissing, she whispered, "Drew, I love it."

"That's good."

"Now go munch a butt. I gotta use the bathroom."

Drew laughed as May skipped to the bathroom. She opened the door, suddenly engulfed with squeals. Hands grabbed her, pulling her in. May let out a startled scream as the hands locked the door behind her.

"Tell us _everything!" _Dawn squealed.

"Ugh, you guys okay in there?" Said a confused Paul. The girls, and Harley, giggled. May escaped their hold long enough to scream.

"Uhhh...don't worry Paul! Were just…practicing our palates…yeah that's it...FEEL THE BURN!" Dawn stuttered uncomfortably. Once they heard Paul's reseeding footsteps they started to talk again.

"Uhhh…Harley? When did you get back?" May questioned, raising and eyebrow.

"I never left…" Harley said, mimicking May by raising an eyebrow, "…Or did I?"

"Um…strange…." May trailed off, eyes never leaving Harley. "Anyways, I have a feeling you guys already know what happened…?"

All the eavesdroppers looked at each other, biting their lips.

"I always like a good game of pretend." Leaf spoke suddenly. "Let's play."

"OoOoOoh! I call owning a flying unicorn!" Harley squealed. Everyone glanced at him, disregarding his comment.

"No. We do not know what happened. We just all happen…to be practicing our yoga stances…in a bathroom…all together…with Harley…not listening to you and Drew making out…on the balcony…in the bathroom…in your room…" Dawn said slowly. She let out a nervous laugh. "In a bathroom…in your room…while you and Drew were making-"

"ENOUGH! WE GET IT!" May shrieked.

"Are you guys _sure _you're okay in there?" Paul banged on the door again.

"And one and two and three…keep bending girls…YES PAUL WE'RE FINE! Go away now….'cause we're perfectly fine…in the bathroom…yes Harley! A perfect bend makes a perfect palate! Keep up the good work, guys and Harley." Dawn instructed loudly.

"Hey!" Harley growled angrily, "Do _not _get me started on your pretend bends, girlfriend!"

"Oh, and you want me to talk about your pretend fat butt? Pretend bending like this makes pretend buns of steel!" Dawn objected.

"Um…I'm walking away now before you guys start a 'pretend' catfight." Paul said awkwardly.

"I'm prefer to be called a tiger-"

"He's gone now." Dawn told them, her ear to the door. She suddenly spun back to May. "May! Tell us everything that we could 'hear'."

"We did not _make out_. It was a simple peck. Besides, he gave me a promise ring." May said dully, exposing her hand to flash the ring. The eavesdroppers oohed in awe.

"He gave you a promise ring? May, this is beautiful! He loves you! Don't you love him?"

"Of-of course! First, he tricked me into thinking he was purposing to me, and I was going to say 'I will' but he interrupted me and threw the fake ring over his shoulder and slipped this one on my finger." May finished explaining, she gave a smug smirk, unlocking the door. "Now, does anyone want something to eat? I'm starving."

Leaf let out a startled cry as she studied the pregnancy test.

Positive.

"This can't be…I'm a virgin…unless-oh no, my life is _ruined! _Gary-rapist-stupid-selfish-jerk!" She spluttered, braking into sobs.

Leaf had been enjoying an ordinary day (except with Drew's and May's promise ring-make-out session) and when she went into the bathroom for her daily check (because she never knew when Gary would…you know…attempt…) she had found the sad results. The test was a positive.

She was pregnant….

With Gary's child.

"Narrow…Narrow….Narrow! Sit, boy!" Dawn cooed. The tiny Jack Russell Terrier's knees wobbled, plopping down on its hind, letting out a small bark. Dawn, adoration in her eyes, scooped up her puppy and started kissing it all over its little furry head.

"Stupid dog." Paul muttered as he stormed into the room. Dawn didn't hear him as she kissed the dog.

"She loves that dog more than she loves you, man." Drew whispered, beckoning Paul back into the doorway so they could chat.

"No she doesn't." Paul snorted. "She's just in puppy mode."

"Do you think when Narrow's older, they'll get married and have bappies?"

"'Bappies'? What the heck is that?"

"Half baby, half puppy."

Paul shoved Drew into the other room.

"Don't be stupid, Drew." He said.

"Just sayin'."

"Whatever." Paul rolled his eyes, jumping onto the couch with the remote. He flicked the TV on, flipping through the channels. He then muttered, "I _hate _that dog!"

"But what if she does? What if she doesn't love you at all?" Drew asked softly, his eyes on the floor.

Paul gasped at the thought. What if that was true? What if she only thought of him as a friend?

"You got to prove yourself, kinda like I did with May."

"How you gave her that promise ring?" Paul asked grumpily.

Drew nodded. "May accepted it, and now I know she loves me. You should do the same."

Paul palms suddenly grew sweaty. What if Dawn didn't accept? What if she stomped him down and hated him? He thought he confessed his love through karaoke! And, Dawn sang to him too! But…what if she thought that everything he told her-everything he did for her-was only brotherly? For the first time in his life, Paul was queasy with fear.

"You know, Dawn's birthday is coming up." Drew suddenly told him. "Why don't you through her a party? And give her a special gift that _proves _you love her."

Paul snorted. "Who says I love her?"

"You sang to her, Paul. Through _karaoke. _Plus, the look on your face whenever you look at her kinda proves it."

"Whatever. But…the party is a pretty good idea. Drew, I have no idea _how _to through a party!"

Drew smiled evilly, making Paul grow worried and curse his manly hormones.

"Oh…but I do."

Ash's eyes sadly followed Misty as she swam laps in the pool.

"Hey Ashy boy."

Great. Gary. That's _all _he needed to see right now in his sour mood.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Gary was suddenly serious when he saw Ash's face.

"Everything!" He moaned, holding his head. "I don't mean to sound like a chick, but this is pathetic!"

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with a girl who doesn't love me back!" Ash raised his arms, exasperated.

"You're in luck, Ash. Thankfully, you're looking at the _love doctor._" Gary grinned, placing both his thumbs on his chest. Ash gave him a sour look.

"Yeah, 'cuz you have _sooooo _much luck with Leaf."

"Ash, you're right. And that makes me even more a _love doctor!_" Gary cheered. "C'mon, Ashy boy, we're gonna start your training!"

_Savannah- Well, what did you think? I thought this chapter was pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Look forward to a surprise meeting with Harley, Dawn's birthday, Ash's new appearance and outlook on life, Leaf's new issue and more laughs! Virginia and I would like to thank all our fans who have been with us since the beginning, because without you, our story would be nothing! NOTHING I SAY! ANYWAYS….if you could so kindly press the blue words below this authors note, we'll be able to continue with this story! _


	12. Chapter 13 Randomness?

Savannah- Hey guys, it's us!

Virginia- You bet it!

Paul- Who says 'You bet it' nowadays?

May- Yeah, get with the lingo!

Virginia- Oh yeah? Well, Savannah and I are the authors and we can do whatever we want! And I declare you all smell funny!

Everyone- ….

Savannah-…..I don't smell funny….

Virginia- Not you, Nannanners! Um…let's get on with the story shall we?

Everyone-…..yeah…..

Paul-Woohoo.

Virginia- Oh, and from now on we shall be putting in a Harley's note in the story! Like an authors note, but just for Harley! You know, to jazz up the humor? So when ever you see thisssssss….**- **(H/n:) be prepared! And this -(V/n:) means my note and (S/n:) means Savannah's note! Yeah!

_She was pregnant…_utterly _pregnant…with _Gary's _child…. _

"Leaf….._Leaf…._LEAF!"

"WAAAAA!"

Leaf screamed, bolting up in a sweating frenzy.

"You havin' a strrookkee?" Dawn questioned with a wink. Paul faced palmed.

"No, I was having a-wait! Why is Paul in here?" Leaf gasped.

"Uhhh…." Dawn trailed off.

"This was where everyone was walkin'." Paul shrugged.

"Oh-wait! Why was everyone walking in my room?"

"Ughhhh…." Dawn started.

"'Cuz you were crying."

"WAAAAA!"

Leaf turned towards Gary and the rest of the gang….and Harley.

(H/n: What do you mean, AND HARLEY?)

(S/n: Shut it, Harley.)

(H/n: Okay…..)

"Um...well…I'm kinda hungry." May said as she cleared her throat. "So…why don't I start breakfast and make us some-"

"NO!" Drew screamed in agony. "No….no…Don't you remember what happened last time?"

_**FLASHBACK! **_

Drew hovered over the toilet, barfing like nobody's business as May sobbed, "I'm sorry! It's not my fault! I'm sorry!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK! **_

Drew and May shuttered.

"How 'bout I cook?" A mysterious voice asked. Everyone turned around.

"Brock!" Everyone but Paul yelled in pure joy.

"It's a gift from the great heavens! Now we don't have to eat out and waste Drew's money!"

"Thank God." Drew sighed in relief.

(H/n: Heh…nobody but I the FABULOUS Harley can cook! But….nobody wanted to eat the food I made 'cuz they were afraid I had tainted it with pep pills….)

"And Suzie!" The girls cheered, running over to hug Brock's wife.

"How come I didn't get a hug?" Brock pretended to sulk.

"'Cuz you're icky." Paul gagged. Brock rolled his eyes.

"Aww, come here, Brock." Ash beckoned, hugging his long lost buddy. "I haven't seen you since I was the best man at your wedding."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to rub it in." Gary grumbled.

As soon as Ash was done hugging Brock, Brock asked Paul, "And how come you didn't greet me?"

"'Cuz Paul doesn't believe in happiness." Drew shook his head sadly. Paul only smirked.

The gang….and Harley-

(H/n: AGAIN with the AND HARLEY!)

(V/n: AGAIN with the INTURUPTING!)

(H/n: …..*Pouty face*…..)

As we were saying…..The whole gang sat at the table, chowing down on pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and the occasional waffle. Ash and May ate rather fast, so they got a bad case of…..ZA HICCUPS!

"Those *hic* pancakes are really *hiccc!* good…." Ash droned, rubbing his full stomach.

"*HIC!* I know….." May sighed, rubbing her bulging stomach. "So…..goo*hic*ood!"

As Drew and Misty realized the exact level of stupidity their boy/girlfriends were on, they both face palmed.

"Hic! You have….the HIC!-upps!" May giggled.

"You hic! Have the HIC-upps too!" Ash pointed out.

"Hic!"

"Hic!"

"HIC!"

"Enough!" Drew and Misty yelled. Everyone was silent except for….

"HIC!"

"ZA HICCUPS!"

"I'm going to my room." Drew pouted, "And to even think I made you promise…."

"I'm coming with." Paul jumped up, pursuing Drew.

"Ash, we got to go do some 'important' stuff…." Gary pulled Ash away from the table.

"Aww, but I have ZA HICCUPS! HIC!" Ash whined.

"And you better stop having ZA HICCUPS or I shall ZA HIT you over ZA HEAD!"

"I was really hoping we could go to the beach today….you know…'cuz it's my birthday…" Dawn sulked after all the boys but Brock had left. Oddly, Harley had disappeared….

"It-hic!-is?" May hiccupped. Misty jabbed her elbow into her rib cage.

"I mean happy birth-hic-day!" May winced.

"But…not even Paul remembered…I mean, I can see May not remembering but Paul?" Dawn said, her lip quivering.

"Should we tell her he's throwing her a surprise party?" May whispered to Misty.

"No you idiot!" Misty hissed, jabbing May in the rib cage again. "That's why it's called a _surprise _party!"

"You know, I had the weirdest dream….." Leaf blurted out, trying to cover up for May and Misty, who were now having a go at elbowing each other, "I had a dream I was pregnant."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the kitchen gasped.

"With Gary…."

"WITH GARY?"

"Shhh! You guys can't tell Gary! He'll laugh his butt off, which will TOTALLY humiliate me!" Leaf moaned. They all nodded.

"Hey, she never said we couldn't tell _our _boys!" May giggled softly. Misty elbowed her again.

"Are you sure we're going to the right guy?" Paul whispered as Drew and he waited out side of a mysterious door.

"Trust me. This guys the best…even if he's a little loopy. Okay, I'll knock." Drew muttered, rapping three times on the door, which magically opened.

"Come in, come in." A voice rasped. Drew and Paul stepped into the dimly lit, smoky room as the door slammed behind them. Inside the room sat Harley behind a big desk in a fancy suit, a stuffed cat on his lap, his hands folded on the desk, and a bubblegum cigar tilted out of his mouth between the corners of his lips.

"Harley? Is all this really necessary?" Paul asked. Harley ignored him.

"So, you've come here on the day of my daughter's wedding to ask me of a favor, have you?" Harley rasped, the cigar bouncing at every word.

"You don't have a daughter…." Paul grumbled.

"Yes, we have." Drew nodded.

"It's going to cost you. BIG time. Especially if it's a BIG favor."

"We're ready to pay the price." Drew nodded again.

"This is ridiculous, I'm outta here." Paul objected.

"SIT." Harley pointed two chairs in front of his desk. They sat.

"And what is this…_favor…_hmm?"

"Paul needs to throw Dawn a birthday party tonight. On the beach." Drew explained. "A surprise party, really."

"Something so big and extravagant it shouts 'I love you' hmm?"

"Exactly."

"You're lucky I have my references to girls' parties." Harley smirked.

"Just be yourself, that's all the reference you need." Paul grumbled. Harley took a 'whiff' of his cigar, just to blow out the bubblegum power.

"This is what it's going to cost…" Harley's voice suddenly went back to the normal gay, girly tone. "I want to make cookies of you and Dawn. All I get to do is Drew and May, and that's become not enough."

"Nuh uh! No WAY!" Paul shouted. Harley only smirked, going back to his raspy voice.

"Huh. I see we have a bit of a predicament, Mr. Fluffy."Harley said, stoking the fake pure white cat. "Meow…"

"Just do it man. It'll be worth while." Drew insisted.

"Fine. FINE! Just…don't make them kiss…"

"We've got ourselves a deal. Shoo in the next costumer."

They shook hands and exited the room to find May.

"Hey….hee hee….Um, did he say I can see him?" May asked sheepishly.

"He said to shoo you in." Drew told her, cocking his head, clearly wondering what his girlfriend was up to.

"Good…I'll go in then…"

She slammed the door behind her.

"Hey Paul, Drew."

Paul and Drew jumped at Dawn's voice.

"Oh! H-Hi!" Paul greeted nervously, "So um…how are those palates?"

"Gary? Are yfou _sure _I lwook okay?" Ash said to Gary for the millionth time.

"Ash, you look the best you could _ever _be! And that's really saying something." Gary reassured him.

"But, doof I really hfave to wear tis gold twooth?" Ash pointed to the gold in his teeth.

"It's part of the _blaang _Ashy-boy." Gary patted him on the back. Yes, it was part of his '_blaang'_ as Gary would say). Part of the many bling-a-lings on him. A heavy gold money sign around his neck and the other gold and silver chains, a large golden watch, a red and silver hat that was tilted sideways, the many golden and silver rings on his fingers, his baggy t-shirt, baggy cargo pants, and white and black sneakers.

"O-Okay. I will. Buut doof I hfave to wear awll tis bwing?"

"Yup. Girls really dig the bling. Makes 'em think your rich. Now, go out there and get 'er!"

Gary pushed Ash into the pool room where Misty was doing laps in the pool. He watched for a moment, and then called out of her name. She clambered out of the pool, grabbed her towel, and walked over to Ash in awe.

"Hey _babay_."

"Ash? W-What's up with all the-?"

"_Blang_? I did joust fur ya! Like?"

"Like? Um…well…sure I guess."

"Gwuess? _Gwuess?" _Ash's smile fell. He reached and pulled out the gold tooth. "Oh, Misty, I can't do it. I-I can't." He started stripping off all the gold and silver. Gary groaned from outside the door. Misty looked up.

"Did Gary put you up to this? Oh, no wonder! Ash-"

"No, well, Gary did the outfit. He said Bling attracted girls, that's why. Misty, I did all this for you! Because…well…" He took off the hat and flung it into the pool, and it sank. "Because…I love you."

"Ash…really?" Misty's eyes gleamed as she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I do. I-I really came in her to give you this."

Ash pulled a amethyst ring with a small diamond on either side of it with a deep purple band.

"I-I know it's fake- I found it in the yard by Drew's and May's deck-but…"

"It's the thought that counts?" Misty finished for him as he slipped it on her finger.

"Yeah. It'll work till I get you a real one." Ash smiled and shrugged. "It can be a lucky charm or something."

And he hugged her wet bathing suit and all. And she hugged back.

(H/n: *sniffle, sob* It's sooooo s-s-sweet! WAAAAA!)

(S/n: Harley, get a hold of yourself!)

(V/n:Yeah, it can't be that hard, because, you know, you're Harley…)

(H/n: *whimper, sob*)

"Really? May told you that?" Gary exclaimed sometime later after Drew had told him some surprising news.

"Yeah. Isn't that funny?" Drew laughed.

"Hilarious. And everyone else knows but me? I got to go find Leaf."

And they took off downstairs, where they found everyone but Harley in the kitchen.

"So…Leaf…" Gary asked casually. "You really dreamed that?"

"OKAY WHO TOLD?" Leaf yelled, looking at the girls.

"Not I, said the blue haired girl." Dawn held her hands up.

"Not I, said the orange haired girl." Misty held her hands up.

"Not I, said the brown haired girl." May held her hands up, "You said we couldn't tell Gary….but you never said anything about the other boys."

"UGH! YOU GUYS!" Leaf squealed angrily.

"I never told anyone." Susie promised.

"So…you really wanted to do that with me? Well, c'mon now, we'll go up to my room and-"

Leaf picked up a water plastic water bottle, and dragged Gary by the ear out of the kitchen, into the living room, and out of sight. There was a squeal and Narrow came darting out of the room to Dawn. There was a bang, and the screaming started.

"Ow, ow…owowowowowowowowow! OW! Not the face, NOT THE FACE!"

"Well, um, we have to do for a car ride. C'mon, everyone." Paul beckoned them out of the kitchen and into the garage.

_Hey, that concludes this chapter! Thanks for reading all through the summer and sticking with us!_ I _know for us, school starts tomorrow, but that doesn't mean it starts for our Pokémon gang! So, stay tuned for Dawn's birthday party and fantastic laughs! _

Paul-Yes, that's a good boy, get the ball, Narrow, get it for Daddy, yes you're _such _a good boy!

And that's when everyone walked into the room in awe. Paul blushed madly, clearing his throat so it wasn't a coo.

Paul-Um…hey…I was…um…scolding him sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 14

A/N:

Virginia-Sorry it's been so long guys!

Savannah- I just hope none of you got suicidal!

Virginia- Yeah, not being able to communicate with me? Horrible!

Savannah- *sweat drop* we all feel for you, guys. It is…horrible….

Paul- Uhhh….you guys are so full of yourselves XP

Savannah- If I was full of myself, would I give you….THIS COOKIE?

Paul- Nope! Virginia you're a nasty hag…

Virginia-heh heh, yeah….WAIT!

…

So here was the gang in the car headed-

(H/n: To the beach! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T TELL DAWN!)

(S/n: *clears throat* ANYWAYS….!)

When suddenly, the shriek of a siren screamed behind the van.

"Curses! It's the Po Po!" Paul groaned, banging his head against the steering wheel and pulling over.

"AW PAUL! Not again! Thanks!" Dawn moaned, face palming.

"It's not my fault! Name one time when it was my fault!" Paul seethed.

"Let's see…I think it was a month or two ago when ONCE AGAIN we were driving up to your mom's and you totally couldn't tell your left from you right!" Dawn shot back.

"It was really dark! And this time it's clearly the retard in front of me who _clearly_ drives with his FACE!"

"Paul….THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Dawn screamed. Suddenly they heard a laugh at the car's front window. Standing there was the same amused face of the officer who pulled them over a couple nights before. Misty giggled a little.

"Hi, officer….uhhh….what was your name again?" Ash said confused. The officer smirked at him.

"I'm Officer Marian," The officer said smiling. Silence filled the air.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" The van's inhabitances laughed loudly. The officer blushed and looked at them angrily.

"I was named after my grandfather!" He yelled.

"More like his _grandmother_," Paul whispered quietly in Dawn's ear. Not quietly enough it seems.

"Hey!" The officer yelled angrily to Dawn and Paul, "I heard that!" Dawn and Paul seized.

"Were sorry" Dawn said ashamed.

"Kind of" Paul says smirking.

"NO! We really are!" Dawn said angrily.

"I'm sorry we got caught" Paul snickered.


End file.
